reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Khan the Jaguar
is a rare animal spawn in ''Red Dead Redemption''. He is found after killing waves of cougars in multiplayer, and during the Master Hunter Rank 9 ambient challenge in Single Player. The location of Khan can vary from singleplayer to multiplayer. He is the only jaguar found in the game, and shares all the same in-game mechanics such as movement, attack and growl as a cougar, but is a lot stronger and much faster. A Buffalo Rifle shot to his head is still fatal. Location Singleplayer In single player, Khan is located near Ojo del Diablo. He comes out more commonly during the day. Walking around the Ojo del Diablo region activates the spawn of Khan. If he does not appear, it is advised to shoot a few animals to attract him. If Khan still does not show up, bait also works on some occasions. One shot to the head with a Bolt Action Rifle will kill him, as will a shot with a Buffalo Rifle. The player must be a level nine Master Hunter to be able to encounter Khan. A message with a flashing blip appears when he is located. You don't need to be on foot for him to spawn. Multiplayer Khan can be found at Tanner's Reach in Tall Trees, a subsection of West Elizabeth. Khan appears after killing waves of cougars that spawn, along with several additional cougars. He is represented by a red skull on the mini map. Tips & Tricks *The best way to take down Khan is with repeated shots to the head at long range with a sniper rifle, with Dead Eye preferable since he is incredibly fast if alerted. His speed makes him extremely hard to aim at from shorter ranges. *A good place to search for him in multiplayer is at Tanner's Reach near the cabin. The cabin is also a great defensive position against the cougars, by shooting out of the door and windows. The cougars cannot attack when inside this building, however they can hit through the window sometimes if standing too close. *Another safe hunting method at Tanner's Reach is to jump onto one of the rocky outcrops around the area. Cougars cannot jump onto the larger rocks to attack you, but keep in mind that they can still attack from behind you. Also, once on the rocky outcrop be on the lookout for bears, as they both can spawn in the area and knock you off of the outcrop. The Evans Repeater is great for this, because it has large magazine capacities. Seeing as there are a lot of cougars that spawn at Tanner's Reach on multiplayer, it is wise to use a weapon that has plenty of rounds to share. *The 100% safest method for killing Khan in multiplayer is by hijacking any 2+ horse wagon (i.e., anything except a one-horse buggy) and riding it to Tanner's Reach. The cougars will not attack you nor the horses, but will still spawn, enabling you to pick them and Khan off at your leisure. * Throwing Knives and the Tomahawk can kill Khan in one hit to the head. * Khan can survive a few Tomahawk throws (about 3) to the body before actually getting killed. * The best place to sell Khan's body parts is Blackwater or Manzanita Post ($96 for Khan's meat, $72 for Khan's Pelt, $126 for Khan's fang, and $108 for Khan's heart). Glitches *When hunting Khan in Multiplayer, there is a chance that he will not attack the player. If there is more than one player hunting him, he will only attack the player that came to Tall Trees last. *If you shoot Khan with Dead Eye and a Pump Action Shotgun with the full clip, he will occassionally fly into the air and drop a few hundred feet away. Trivia *Khan could also refer to "Shere Khan" the maneating tiger antagonist of Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book. *The game files lists Khan as a cougar, as it shares many characteristics with an actual cougar. *He is the only legendary animal that is not part of any animal family in the game. Gallery Kahn.png|Khan the Jaguar Khan shot dead..jpeg|Khan the Jaguar after death z_442ffd6d.jpg|Dead Khan 5498382605_44a5b925e8_z.jpg|Another view of Khan´s dead body ohVpI.jpg|A deceased Khan Video Achievements/Trophies ---- ---- es:Khan el Jaguar Category:Redemption Animals Category:Rare Spawns Category:Legendary Animals